The Politics of love
by Redlion707
Summary: Temari and Naruto are forced into a arranged marriage to strengthen the sand leaf alliance. Will this end in loathing or love. NarutoTemari
1. I do, I guess

**The Politics of love**

It had been a simple arrangement made my both sand and leaf. The peace among the two was stable enough but like every leader knows the stronger the allies the more trustworthy they would be in battle. Unfortunately Naruto didn't think that way nor would he ever truly understand the minds of leaders. All he understood at the moment was that he was to be married to a sand nin, and with luck have a child with her to cement the bonds of truce for good.

The blond ninja sat lazily in a tree trying hard not to think about what was to happen to his life in only a few days. He was nineteen years old now, certainly not to young to be married, but having it out of no will of his own left a sour taste in his mouth. Why they had chosen him was still a mystery to him as well as many of his friends. The Hokage and the leader of the sand knew and both were very reluctant to give anything up.

His blue eyes slowly shifted to the leaves that surrounded him, his eyes lazily traced the web like venation of the plant. How simple he thought it would be to be a tree not having to worry about marriage or children. Well in a way they did have children he found out after Sakura bored him for two hours about plants and the difference of the male and female sort. He would have loved to just stay in that tree and never leave, knowing that his only worry was falling asleep and falling to the ground. But like the saying goes good things can never last.

One thing was good at least he wasn't marring a total stranger he knew who she was, a pretty girl a little hot headed at times which might prove difficult since he wasn't known to back down in a fight either. Yawing loudly he jumped down from his perch and headed into town dragging his feet in the dry soil kicking up dust all the while. He stopped when he saw Iruka sitting down on a tall stool eating ramen. When his former teacher caught his eye he signaled him to come and sit.

"So you getting nervous yet?" he asked.

"I don't really know how I feel right now, nervous, scared, excited. All I know is that a bowl of ramen would make me feel a lot better right now," Naruto said smiling widely.

Iruka only smiled back happy to see that even now Naruto still could joke.

When the ramen came Naruto found his mind was swimming too much to concentrate on eating and the noodles soon became cold. His mind snapped back to reality when he felt a gentle hand resting on his shoulder, he looked over to see Iruka looking at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into the politics of keeping peace with the sand, but I believe in time you will find happiness."

Naruto looked down into his ramen avoiding Iruka's eyes absently swirling his chop sticks in the bowl. "You think so?"

"Well I don't know much about love but my only advice is to be honest, that's your most powerful tool to unlock a heart or gain forgiveness."

"Thank you, I'll remember that."

The next few days passed by quickly leaving Naruto wondering where the time had gone. He always found it strange that time can go so fast like a running deer leavening you behind desperately running to keep up. He wanted to get it over with and stop wondering what it was going to be like sharing his home and more importantly his life with someone. The day before he was to be web Sakura had come over and helped him clean and get set up clearing out old things and making room for another person.

"Man I never thought you would ever get married," Sakura laughed as she threw yet another ramen cup into the garbage.

"Well I didn't really have a choice, but ya it will be different," He closed the cupboard door slowly, the smile on his face melting away.

Sakura immediately noticed his change in attitude, "Don't worry Temari is a nice girl I'm sure everything will be fine. And if things go horribly bad you can always split up."

Naruto just smiled back and nodded his head in agreement, but he still did not feel reassured. Every one said it would be alright but he still didn't know what to think or believe. If this failed miserably he would let down not only Temari but also his village.

Naruto met Temari the next day along with her brothers; He was dressed up adding to his already uncomfortable state, he constantly rubbed at his brow forgetting that he didn't have his forehead protector on. He was relieved when he saw that Temari also looked a little nervous. They both signed the papers that officially made they husband and wife in silence the only sound was the pen scrapping along the paper. Next was to place the ring on her finger. His hand shook violently as he tried to place the simple silver band on her surprisingly delicate finger. He almost jumped back when Temari placed her hand upon his to help steady him. His eyes shot up to meet hers, he was happy to see no sign of annoyance on her face, only humor laced with compassion. Taking a breath he slid the ring on._Shit if I can't even put a ring on her finger without almost freaking out how the hell will I be able to live with her!_

With ease Temari placed his ring on his finger letting her hand linger oh his for a moment before letting go.

Gaara and Kankuro bid there sister farewell whispering something to her so softly that Naruto could not hear. Whatever it was it caused Temari to smile. The new couple did not linger long after all was said and done. Naruto led her to his small home, trying to make conversation to ease the tension between the two as they walked. The closer they got to his home the more he felt like vomiting.

He was not the smartest to say the least but he defiantly knew what usually happened on the wedding night and it was causing him to feel ill. _Are we going to do that tonight or will she freak on me if I try something? Has she done it before will I look like a total jackass since I'm new to this whole thing._ As he was silently flipping out in his mind he didn't even notice that he was already at his house. Little did he know that Temari was feeling the same way. She knew that eventually they would need to conceive a child but should they wait or just get the whole thing over with like ripping off a bandage. She had to admit that the usually annoying blond ninja was not as childish as she remembered, and when she saw that he had grown taller then her a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She was also surprised that he had not only grown in height but also in total appearance, his shoulders were much broader along with a defined chest. True she was older but that didn't matter much, hopefully she would be able to put up with his still childish ways when they did occur. Setting down her bags and fan she watched as Naruto fumbled with the keys to his home. He opened the door and remembered to let her go first a little hint Jiraiya had taught him on how to score points with a woman.

"Umm well this is my home, well I guess your home now to I've cleared out space in my closet for your things, and umm would you like a tour or something?" He muttered off.

Temari smiled back, "Relax ok, I'm not going to attack you or anything. I just want to know where your shower is so I can clean up."

Naruto pointed to the small door that led to his only bathroom, "Would you like me to put some of your things away for you?"

"Sure thanks," Temari replied stepping into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Naruto stood for a long moment before the sound of the running water reminded him of what he needed to do. He dragged her bag to his room and opened it up, he placed her things away, finding that he was a little more relaxed then before until he reached in and pulled out a pare of her underwear. A deep red colored his face within seconds and he quickly grabbed all of her undergarments shoving them messily into the bottom drawer.

He walked back to the living room trying to find something to distract his mind. He looked outside and saw that it was almost night. The shadows of the people walking on the streets were long as if trying to escape from there owners. Naruto was starting to get that nervous feeling again, when he heard the shower turn off and the door open.

"What you looking at?" Temari asked.

"Oh noth…" his voice trailed off when he turned around to see Temari dressed only in a towel. "…ing" he managed to say after staring wide eyed at her.

She just looked back on him curiously, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, not at all," He stuttered managing to find his voice again.

She just smiled back walking to his room closing the door; he listened as he heard the rustle of clothing. He placed his hand on the left side of his chest and felt his heart beating wildly against his ribs.

Deciding that it was to hot in his small home he opened up a window letting in the cool air that smelt strongly of rain.

"I've only smelt that one other time in my life," Temari said walking up to stand beside him.

"Smelt what?"

"The rain, in the sand country it never rains," He watched as she took in a deep breath closing her eyes tightly.

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked right now, dressed in her sleeping cloths with the pale dieing sun lighting her face as she enjoyed the wonders of nature that many took for granted.

The night was spent talking about nothing much in particular every conversation ended in an uncomfortable silence that hung thick in the air, leaving both to try and think of some random subject to bring up that would allow them to talk more then just a few minutes.

"Its strange isn't it," Temari blurted out after yet another long silence. When Naruto only responded with a confused stare she continued. "That as ninjas we are considered the most respected members of the village yet we are treated like mere cattle."

"Cattle? How do you figure that?" Naruto asked, interested in where this conversation was headed.

Temari snorted loudly, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? We didn't get married to only strengthen our villages bonds but to also be used to create a stronger blood line."

Naruto furrowed his brow for a second trying to make sense of her words, "So we are basically being bred for our powers and abilities."

"You got it, would you have agreed to this if you knew that was one of the main reasons. That's why they kept telling us it was for the good of the alliance so we wouldn't back out, but I could see threw that bull shit any day."

Naruto only looked down, he felt cheated in a way by his own village.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Temari said seeing that Naruto was deep in his own thoughts.

He only looked up again when he heard rain hitting the window loudly. His fingers traced the path the water drops took as they traveled down the glass fog being left when his hot breath made contact with the cold surface. Unwillingly he dragged his feet across the cold wood floor to the bathroom. He changed out of his cloths, staying only in his undershirt and boxers. He walked into his room and saw that Temari was already asleep in his bed her breathing so soft it could hardly be heard over the rain pounding on the window. As he was about to walk out and get settled on the couch for the night a hand reached out and grabbed him. He looked down and saw Temari looking up at him.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, we are married now if you don't get used to this now you never will."

Naruto hesitantly slid under the blanket shivering when the cold sheets touched his skin. He hated getting into a cold bed, when he was younger he would stay still and count to 100 and by the time he reach the number he was warm. He sucked in air threw his teeth trying to fight off the cold feeling, he could feel heat radiating off of Temari but dared not move closer to her.

"I have a answer to your question you asked earlier," Naruto whispered, feeling a little rude in breaking the silence.

Temari rolled over and looked at him, "What question?"

"About if I would have still agreed to marry you even if I knew it was only to produce heirs."

"And?"

Naruto turned his head and for the first time that day looked directly into her eyes, "Yes."

Temari seemed taken back by his response, was he trying to be nice or something.

"Why?" she finally asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Naruto looked back up at the ceiling, "All my life I never had a family, and I guess in a way I have one now with you."

He felt her hand brush against his left cheek, urging him lightly to turn his head back to face her. As soon as his face was turned soft lips met with his. At first he didn't know what to do he just laid there wide eyed. But slowly he closed his eyes and clumsily kissed her back.

He felt her mouth curl into a smile against his own when he tried to deepen the kiss all the while not knowing what the hell he was doing. He bumped teeth with her by accident.

"Sorry," he whispered trying to hide the blush on his face.

Temari kissed him lightly again letting him know it was alright. She had expected Naruto to be nothing like this. He was not the yappy short ninja she knew. This Naruto before her seemed unreadable and strange, yet in the back of her mind he was exactly as she had expected him to be, a lonely boy wishing for the same thing she had always secretly wanted, a family all of her own.


	2. Touch of a stranger

**WARNING** This story has a lemon near the end so if you do not wish to read that stop at the line scroll down find the other line and keep on reading. I added this lemon because I noticed no other Naruto/Temari lemon on here or maybe I just missed it. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter. 

The sun crept into the dark room leaving a fine line of gold in its wake. Blue eyes slowly opened, groggily rubbing sleep from her eyes, Temari rolled over on her side. At first she was confused of her surrounding, the sights and the smells of this room was not familiar to her. The movement of a still sleeping Naruto reminded her of were she was. He was sprawled out on his stomach his face buried in his pillow muffling his light snores.

Her eyes started to wander around the room; now that she had time to look she tried to take everything in to get a small slice of who this boy was that was now her husband. To her right was a make shift shelf that contained rocks off all shape and color, along with strange twisted branches. One looking curiously like a distorted face smiling back at her. Between the trinkets scattered on the self were numerous pictures of Naruto and his former team. She had to smile at this, in a way his team was the only family he ever had. No wonder he was so devastated when Sasuke ran off.

"Morning," a muffled voice said sleepily. Naruto lifted his head to smile at her, but closed his eyes again letting his warm blankets lull him back to sleep.

Seeing that he had fallen back to sleep Temari got out of bed and walked into the living room. The air was freezing sending a sharp chill up her spine, she closed the window quietly.

Slowly making her way to the kitchen, she ran her fingers along the walls and the small table that she would now be eating at. It still seemed so surreal to her, that this was her home now. Yesterday she felt so strong and confident that she would be able to pull this off, but unlike the missions she was use to this was now and forever, an ongoing mission that she dared not leave or give up on. Gaara had chosen Naruto because he was the only man that he would trust to look after his sister as well as held great respect for him. If this engagement crashed and burned, not only would her village shun her but also her brother, who seemed so proud to give her away to a man he saw as an equal.

Opening up the fridge door she found only a few things. Some orange juice and a few jars, along with a container that held something that should have been thrown away long ago. She defiantly needed to go buy groceries today. Sighing she decided she wasn't really at that hungry anyway.

Naruto got up about an hour later, still looking worn out from yesterdays stressful day.

They got many stares as they walked down to the market. Naruto didn't seem to notice as much as she did. She figured he was accustomed to being looked at by strangers, considering his past. All the time they shopped they never spoke a word, nor talked about the small intement moment they had shared last night.

"The days are getting colder," Naruto noted blowing out a puff of hot air, watching as is formed a small cloud of fog before getting dissolved by the cold.

Temari only nodded back at him. They walked to a small tea house late in the afternoon. The building had peeling paint as well as one boarded up window, making the building look prematurely old. Rain dripped off of the roof creating large brown puddles in the dirt pathway. Temari sighed, she had only been here two days and already she was starting to hate the rain.

"I would like a seat for two," Naruto said walking up to the owner.

"Preferably one in the back," Temari quickly added.

Naruto shot her a questioning glance.

"I need to speak with you in private," She replied. The color drained from his face at the sound of her words, but he nodded back.

They were placed in the back of the tea house in a small booth, the seats covered in old cracked leather. A lamp hung low giving off a dim orange glow over the table.

As soon as they sat down he began to play with a cup sitting in front of him, spinning the object nervously, trying to avoid her eyes.

Temari sighed in annoyance, placing her hand on the cup. "Listen for a moment will you."

Naruto looked at her face now but still did not have enough will to meet her eyes, his heart was beating wildly as his mind ran a million things that she might want to talk to him about, each one worst then the next.

"I didn't really want to bring this up so soon, but I figured we should get this out and settled now," She was about to continue but the appearance of the owner and there tea halted there conversation. Temari looked down at the table annoyed at being interrupted, she had worked up the courage to ask him about this all day and she wasn't sure if she could continue again. She looked back up at him after the owner had departed.

Naruto raised a eyebrow, "Is this about what happened last nigh?"

Temari took in a deep breath, "Not exactly, it's about what we might be doing tonight."

The whole tea house was filled with the sound of Naruto choking loudly on his tea. He gasped for air, his eyes tearing up from coughing so much. As soon as the words left her mouth he knew what she was talking about.

She waited patiently for him to regain his composure before she continued. She was surprised he took it that well.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto snapped back.

"I figured the longer we wait the longer we would put if off all together. And the way they explained this arrangement they didn't really want to wait for a child to be born," Temari started to twist her napkin into a tight knot, wishing he would say something.

He looked down at the old wooden table running his thumb over the corner, worn round and smooth over the years of use. "I just don't know."

"Well shall I come to you tonight?" Temari asked, her voice only a whisper. A whisper only meant for him to hear.

Swallowing deeply he nodded, praying that this decision would not come back and bite him in the ass later on.

When they got home the food was put away quietly. Temari was starting to wonder if she had been a little to forward about this. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She just had to think of this as a mission that needed to be done, only a mission.

"I think I'll go train for a while," Naruto muttered, tying his head protector firmly against his brow.

"Alright, I'll have supper ready when you come home."

"You don't have to do that for me, I'll help you when I get home," Naruto pleaded. He already felt guilty about agreeing to sleep with her so soon.

Temari began to open up cupboard doors, stopping when she found a large pot. Looking almost brand new from lack of use. "No I want to; you have been so kind to me."

Naruto walked up behind her, she flinched when he reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

His feat pounded against the forest floor as he ran, he wasn't planning on training at all he just needed some time to himself to think. Rain soaked his clothing, causing the fabric to cling to him like an extra layer of skin. He was finding it hard to see through the pounding rain that surrounded him like a liquid wall. He had lost track of time hours ago, but at the moment time was not a great concern at the moment. His mind screamed at him to keep on running, to run from everything. His feat almost followed when he looked down at his left hand, his thumb absently ran across the smooth silver band that he now wore. He was reminded it would not be fare to Temari; she was in this to, so many times he had forgotten that. As alone as he felt right now, he had to remember she was walking down the same path as he.

As he started to make his way back he stopped and plucked one delicate flower from a low hanging branch. Its red petals gleaming with water beads that slowly slid off when he tilted it to the side. His feet started to move on their own towards his home; for once his mind was blank, his thoughts silenced and lost in the cold starless night that had once again clamed another day. He found his house purely on instinct from walking the same path all these years, the same old wooden door, baring a large gash on the bottom greeted him like so many other times. But today was different; the door took on a different appearance and meaning to him. As soon as he touched that handle he would be changing his life forever.

Kakashi always told him that you are never ready for the day that will forever change your life. It always disguises itself like any another day, lulling you into a sense of false routine, when suddenly it hits you like a stone wall, knocking the wind out right out of you. It had the power to can change a person's life for the better or destroy it into a million broken shards. Naruto never listened much when Kakashi spoke of such things but for once in this life he understood completely his sensei's words, and prayed that his earlier decision would not cause pain, especially on Temari.

The door creaked open, allowing a gust of air to rush into the warm home. As upset as he felt, he couldn't deny how good the kitchen smelt. Never had his home smelt of such wonderful food.

He kicked off his shoes realizing that they were starting to form puddles on the floor. Gently setting down the red flower in a small cup full of water, he spotted Temari setting the table. Her gaze locked with his for a brief moment, her face showed no sign of emotion but her eyes told him things she was trying to hide.

Throwing his wet cloths on the floor he put on a pair of pants and a simple black shirt, he tried to towel his hair dry, but its thick mass was suborn about drying off. Giving up he tossed the towel in the same pile as his clothing.

The meal was excellent, distracting him from his worries. He was surprised that Temari had found his bottle of sake and had set it out. Naruto never drank but tonight he greeted the tastes of the rice wine gratefully. By the time the meal was over he was starting to feel some effects of the alcohol, and from the way Temari was looking at him she was as well.

Without a word Temari got up and walked over to him. Naruto felt it heart drop into his stomach when she reached down and pulled him up out of his chair. He followed without question, allowing her to guide him to their bedroom.

* * *

The room was filled with the dull light of the washed out moon that shone threw the window. Closing the door Naruto turned to her, both staring back at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move, Naruto could only stand there his stomach filled with butterflies, and his legs threatening to give out on him any second.

Temari stepped towards him, placing her lips gently on his. Flinching slightly Naruto backed up but was stopped by the door. His head was spinning wildly, and he was finding it hard to concentrate. He kissed her back as best he could but again felt his face turning red when her hand slid up the front of his shirt. She deepened the kiss just as her other hand joined the first. With agonizing slowness her hands traveled farther up his chest.

Catching on to what she was wanting to do Naruto broke the kiss, lifting up his hands to aid her in the removal of his shirt. After it was tossed carelessly to the floor, he returned his attention on her. Allowing his body to take over his mind, his thoughts soon were hushed as he gently licked her lower lip, and was rewarded when she opened her mouth to his tongue. Temari was a little surprised at his boldness, but pushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on what was at hand.

As he fumbled with the removal of her sash, she lowered her head kissing his neck lightly. He tasted of the rain that had soaked his body earlier that day.

Her clothing soon joined his on the floor, as the two walked to the bed. Temari rested her head against the pillow. Her eyes looking up at the boy she hardly knew. Reaching up she lowered his head towards her, there lips colliding sending shivers of unease threw both there bodies. Running her hands in his still damp hair she curled her fingers closer to his scalp, as his callused inexperienced hands glided over her body, stopping at her breasts for a while before continuing to eventually rest on her thigh.

His knowledge on these things was limited to only the things Jiraiya had told him. Things he often preferred to ignore.

Kissing her deeply he rested his body between her legs, his hands slowly moving up to either side of her head to support his weight, his muscles flexed under his skin, that glowed pale in the dim light. As he pulled away he locked eyes with her, looking desperately for any sign of regret on her face, he found none. But then again Temari was a good actor.

Seeing the concerned look on his still boyish face Temari reached up sliding her fingernail over the strange marks that covered his cheek, her finger slowly followed the angle of his jaw and the curve of if neck, eventually running across the tense muscles of his back. Lowering his head he kissed her neck, gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive area, he was pleased when he heard a soft gasp escape her mouth. His skin tingled when he heard her whisper his name in a tone that informed him she was ready. Her hands rested on the back of his neck where hair met skin. With a quick motion he entered her, she made no sound to acknowledge the pain but the tightening of her hands around his neck told him what he needed to know.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her soft hair. He felt her nod slowly, as her fingers released there tight hold from around his neck. Naruto knew that this was expected of him, but a part of him screamed at the wrongness of it all.

After a few minutes Temari relaxed, and he continued. He kept his pace slow not wanting to cause any more pain to her. There lovemaking was not fueled on lust or love but partly on alcohol and the overwhelming need to live up to the expectations of their village.

When he was about to speak to her she placed her finger gently on his lips, more out of impulse to keep him silent rather than any need for affectionate gesturing. Complying with her wish he kept quiet, bending down to kiss her softly.

The room was sickly quiet, the only sound was the soft creaking of the bed accompanied from time to time with there heavy breathing.

The sex seemed mechanical and desperate, both acting as if they were learning and performing a new and uncomfortable jutsu.

Temari watched his hair sway in time with his thrusts. After some time he sped up his pace, wanting to end this as soon as possible for his wife's sake. Resting her head in the crook of his neck she whispered his name into his ear, reassuring him that she was alright.

"Temari I'm sorry," he whispered back in a low voice. A shutter racked his body as he came, releasing a low growl from deep in his throat, echoing her own soft moan.

Narutos let himself sink down onto her chest, his body shaking lightly with exhaustion, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. For the longest time both remained motionless. Each wondering what had just happened.

* * *

It was a strange feeling that came over Temari, while she gently ran her fingers across Narutos back. In place of feelings of uneasiness she had expected she felt nothing, it was done and over with. Just like that this part of the deal was finished.

Her mind returned to the present when she felt Naruto roll off of her. Turning to her side she gazed out of the window watching as thin clouds wisped over the moon and sky revealing the few stars that managed to shine despite the foul weather. Feeling a little better when Naruto wrapped his arm around her, she let him lock his fingers with hers, his warm breath brushed over her neck lulling her into an uneasy sleep.

Rest was hard to find that night for Naruto. He had heard Temari fall asleep hours ago but he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He had felt it just as surely as she had, there was not a single spark when his lips landed on hers in the darkness.

Determined not to let this marriage fail. Naruto made a silent oath that night, to keep on trying to find love with this woman that was lying next to him.


	3. One step closer

This chapter is much 'softer' then the last one and I hope it still followes the intended plot. I wrote this in a rush before school starts again or I like to call it my own personal hell. But anyway you way also notice Naruto is OOC but you have to remember he is 19 and 99 of people who are that age don't act the same as they did when they were 12, so just remember that when you read.

Just as Naruto had figured, the next morning was not a pleasant one. When he finally woke up his head pounded like a giant war drum had been placed inside, he knew he had a hangover and a bad one at that. It was morning but his aching head and surprisingly stiff muscles kept him in place. Felling another body lightly touch his chest every time they took a breath alerted him to Temari's still sleeping presence.

Carefully resting on his elbow he looked over her shoulder to look at her face. Half of him wanted her to wake so he could ask her if she was alright, but his other half was scared shitless to even speak another word to her again.

Looking over at his clock he realized practice with Sakura was only in half an hour. Sliding out of the bed he took a short shower washing away the smell of what they had done last night. His hangover caused him to grimace at the sight of food, the only thing he needed now was painkillers to clear his mind, and water to rehydrate his body.

Taking a glass out of the cupboard he noticed the small red flower he had picked the night before. It still held its beauty and fullness even after being taken out of its natural environment. A smile can to his face, in a way the flower was a lot like Temari. Strong and determined not to wilt.

The sound of the door closing woke Temari out of her sleep, she didn't bother looking over. She knew Naruto had left for the day. Stretching out sore and aching muscles Temari ran her hands through her disheveled hair. She stopped suddenly when her finger felt something. Gently pulling something out from behind her ear she gazed in wonder at a small red flower.

The training session was a big waste of time both on Narutos and Sakuras part. She had managed to knock him flat on his face three times already. The combination of his still pounding head and racing mind made him easily distracted and an easy target.

Hitting the ground hard on his back he coughed loudly and gasped for air as the wind was forcefully knocked out of him. Not bothering are wanting to get up, he closed his eyes enjoying the surprisingly warm sun and the soft grass tickling his neck and cheeks.

Hearing Sakura walk up to stand over him he cracked one eye open to look up at her.

"Come on Naruto, I never saw a hangover affect you so much before." Her green eyes studied him over like she would a patient under her care. "Or is there something else?"

Pulling himself up off of the ground, he brushed the grass off, taking as much time he could trying to avoid the question. He really didn't want Sakura to know what had happened, he was scared she would think of him as a no good dog that had just wanted to get laid.

"Its nothing Sakura-chan, I'm ready now," Naruto put on one of his famous smiles praying she would not push the subject further.

She grabbed him forcefully by his collar, pulling him only inches away from her face. "Naruto," her voice was neutral but she looked as if she would pound him into the ground if he didn't speak.

After telling her what had happened, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. When it came to the subject of love he was sure Sakura would be able to help him.

"I wish I could say I know how you feel but you have taken on a task so difficult, most people wouldn't have even considered it," She took his hand in hers holding it tightly, "Love is different for everyone, it can happen all at once, or take as long as the changing of the seasons."

Naruto looked up into the sky, "I think we will forever be stuck in winter."

"Don't say that, how do you know?"

His face turned angry as he looked back at her, "Well how do you know, I don't see you sleeping with a total stranger, for your fucking village!" His words came out harsher then he had wanted them, regretting them as soon as they left his lips. He just felt so frustrated, how and the hell was he going to make this work.

Sakura didn't seem offended she knew her friend was not himself at the moment, hugging him tightly she spoke gently, "You can never force love, and trying to hard may make it worse, nor can you just ignore it. There is a fine line between the two and only you can truly find where it is."

Naruto could feel the sting of tears, but managed to fight them back, "Even if I'm with Temari, I've never felt so alone in my life."

Sakura held him for a long time, listening to him when he spoke, and reassuring him when he fell silent, she had seen him down before but this was different. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to marry out of duty rather then love.

Letting him go she looked him directly in the eyes, "Go to her Naruto, she probably feels just the same as you at the moment."

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto muttered. Walking home he kept his eyes on the ground, not really wanting to deal with the strange looks he was getting from people. The whole arrangement had meant to be kept quiet, but like almost anything else that he was involved in the entire village knew. Gossip spreading faster then a wildfire caught in a wind. The only stop he made was to get some of his favorite ramen to take back home for supper.

The clerk looked at him strangely when the usually hyper boy casually took the food muttered a thank you and left without another word.

He was hopping that he wouldn't meet anyone on the way home; they would immediately ask him how things were going. And of course he would have to lie, and he hated lying. Turning into a dirty ally as a means to avoid being spotted, Naruto looked back, swearing he had heard someone, shrugging the feeling off he continued on his way, kicking a pop bottle into an over turned garbage can.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled out from behind him. Immediately he knew who it was.

Turning around reluctantly, he waved trying to put on a good smile, "Oi, Konohamaru."

"So I hear you're a married man now, when did this happen?"

Cringing Naruto replied, "A few days ago."

Konohamaru looked Naruto over. Confusing the blond ninja in what the younger one was intending to do. Suddenly Konohamaru reached over and pulled aside Narutos collar revealing a small red mark he had received from the previous night.

"Well you sure don't waste time do you?" Konohamaru laughed. Immediately Naruto zipped up his jacket, glaring daggers at the younger boy. "So how was it? She any good? From the way she carries herself fighting she would probably be a minx in bed."

The next thing Konohamaru knew he was pinned up against the cold stone wall with Naruto's angry eyes only inches away from his face, he felt himself being pushed forcefully against the wall with Narutos right hand lifting him off of the ground leaving his feet dangling helplessly. "Don't ever speak about her like that again!" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing down the ally, causing some passerby's to slow their pace to watch the ongoing scene.

Looking over to see the gathering people Naruto released his hold. Letting Konohamaru slid down the rough wall until his feet touched the ground.

Konohamaru brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt. When he looked over at Naruto his face was filled with hurt and anger. "It was just a joke! What happened to the Naruto I knew?"

Looking down into a puddle, Naruto caught a glimpse of his reflection in the muddy water, "I don't know." He didn't bother to stop Konohamaru, when he walked away pushing past the small crowd of people.

Naruto waited for the people to leave before he started on his way again, hanging his head low in shame at what he had done.

He silently pushed the door open, determined to do something tonight that would break the ice between he and Temari, and allow him a small glimpse of what was in his wife's heart. Temari was sitting on the window sill with her fan calmly repairing small rips and tares the object had received during the long trip. When she looked up Naruto swore her eyes were red from crying.

"I have supper, you don't have to cook tonight," He said happily trying to lighten the mood, failing miserably.

Setting down the package he walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the head, she didn't respond. Naruto sighed in defeat, who knew marriage was this hard. His feet started to move away but a hand shot up and grabbed him tightly around the wrist. Turning around he saw Temari looking up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes any second. He didn't say a word, knowing what she wanted.

Removing his jacket he slid himself behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame, immediately Temari curled up between his legs letting her head rest against his chest. Naruto knew this wasn't a sigh of affection merely her needing comfort even if it came in the arms of a stranger.

Temari closed her eyes tightly, just enjoying the warmth Naruto gave off. Taking in a deep breath she inhaled his sent, even now the smell seemed foreign to her. Hating how fragile she had become, her hands bunched in the fabric of his shirt in anger. Never had she felt this way, even when she was shunned and ignored by her village. Right now she felt so weak the wind could just blow her away.

Distracting herself she looked out the window at the setting sun, and the coming night that was already creeping up on the unsuspecting day.

"I never realized it before until this very moment, you are like a sunset. Ending my day with a beauty nothing in this world could ever match," His voice didn't sound like the annoying 12 year old boy she had once knew. But of a man that had grown wise over his years and meant every word that left his mouth.

Letting her eyes drift up she gazed at Naruto. He was watching her with a concerned yet gentle look on his face. Without realizing it his keen blue eyes caught hers and held them in a intense stare. The way he was looking at her now made her half think he was capable of reading minds and controlling people as she found herself sitting up on her knees.

For once both held there ground and didn't flinch when their lips met. The kiss was chaste, but seemed to hold more meaning then anything they had done the night before. She shivered when Naruto's hands gently slid down her back, stopping on her hips, just as his mouth rested on her jaw kissing a trail to her ear.

His hot breath made her feel something strange deep within her body, but it quickly faded in a moment like a snow flake on a warm day.

"What you say we eat now?" His voice was smooth running through the air like a wisp smoke.

She nodded a little surprised of the sudden change of mood, but in a way was relieved as well.

He had never been good with words and considered himself a joke of a romantic, even now he found it hard to express himself clearly, but at that moment looking down at her the words just seemed to form and leave his mouth as effortlessly as breathing. He was lucky Temari seemed not to have minded the compliment; he just hoped she wasn't thinking he was just feeding her some lines he had picked up off of his former sensei.

They ate in silence both lost in there own thought. Naruto was wracking his mind on what he could do to get Temari to open up to him. He watched as her eyes drifted down to her noodles, seeing that she was occupied he acted.

Temari was distracted from her thought when she suddenly heard Naruto cough loudly, obviously trying to get her attention. When she looked up her husband had a chop stick stuck up each of his nostrils. He looked back at her casually as if nothing was wrong.

Temari tried to hold back her laughter at such a childish prank but at the moment she needed to laugh. Naruto was pleased to see her smile naturally for the first time in days.

After eating Temari had asked if Naruto would be willing to show her around. The night was cool but for the moment the rain had stopped.

The tour was brief, but it felt good to be out in the fresh air. Both ignored the strange looks people threw there way, it was a Friday night and many other young couples were out walking in the unusually nice weather. Naruto looked over, admiring how the street lights cast shadows across Temari's perfect face. His eyes slowly traveled down her arm to her hand. Cautiously he walked closer to her his hand making its way inch by inch towards hers. He was so close, the heat from her skin radiating on his. Naruto knew he was being stupid, hell this time last nigh he was sleeping with her, but he knew if he was going to break into her heart he would have to do it slowly.

Taking one last breath to reassure himself he slid his fingers into the small grooves of her hand. Temari did not look over at him, but responded by squeezing his hand.

For the first time that day Naruto felt content, maybe it was the clear sky and the bright moon, or maybe it was the feeling of her hand in his, whatever it was he was happy.

They stopped halfway over the old rotted bridge Naruto and his old team would always meet at. The place had changed over time, planks squeaked louder then he had remembered and the paint was peeling so badly, the original color was hard to spot. More then anything seeing this old bridge reminded him of how much time had passed, and how his childhood was also slowly rotting away much like the wood he stood on. Sliding his fingers delicately over the railing memories flooded back, some good, some bad.

Temari leaned over the railing taking in the sigh of the clear open sky. Millions of stars shone down like diamonds stuck in a great black rock.

"I haven't seen the start so clear in months, look you can see Ohitsuji," Naruto noted pointing out into endless sky. Temari could only look back in amazement at what just came out of this boy's mouth.

"You know the names of star constellations?"

Naruto looked back at her; he nervously put his hand on his back trying to fight back the blush that was forming on his face. "Well when I left at the age of 12 my education was not the best. My sensei new this for years. So when we finally got to training I was looking forward to learning new and powerful fighting techniques. But unfortunately he had a different plan for me; he insisted I got a proper education before anything else. So for three months I had to read all about history, literature and science. I hated all of them except for astronomy."

Temari leaned on the wooded rail and look at him, her eyes studied him over to see if he was lying, "How come I never knew about this?"

She could tell the question hurt him a little when he turned his face away from her, "I never said anything because I knew if I did people would be thinking I was some sort of wanna be genius. I know for a fact that I will never be as smart as Sakura or Shikamaru. I was afraid people would just judge me against them if they ever found out. They know me as the idiot ninja and no matter what I do I'll always be that to them. Once people judge and make assumptions about you they stick."

"Well I see you now standing here as a man that is kind, cunning, strong and so much more that no words spoken on this planet could describe," Taking a step forward she stood face to face with him. Her eyes shining black, as if they took in the color of the sky. Suddenly the sound of music playing loudly jarred them out of there stare.

Temari looked over in the direction of the sound with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's the local bar, they tend to play music loud until around two or so," Naruto replied.

The two just stood there for a moment, letting silence once again take over. Naruto listened to the songs catching bits and pieces of them. When a slower song started to play, he looked over at Temari who was busy watching the reflection of the stars on the glass like water.

Naruto pushed himself off of the railing, his feet slowly making there way over to her. All the while his mind was praying his idea would not back fire in his face. "Would you like to dance?" Naruto asked holding out a shaking hand towards her. Temari could easily see the nervous look on his face and the stutter in his voice he desperately tried to hide.

Taking his hand Temari replied, "I would love to."

Naruto knew he had not managed to win Temari over completely and her love was still hidden to him. But as they held one another closely, gently swaying in time to the music that drifted across the night air, he felt that one more stone had been taken from the wall that she had built up, and in the process she had done the same to him without even knowing it.


	4. All good things must end

The walk back to Naruto's home went far to fast for Naruto's liking. He could have stopped time right then and there. For the first time in his life he felt like everyone else, he felt normal. Temari was giving him a sense of having someone, of not being alone. It was the best feeling in the world but at the same time it scared the hell out of him.

After loosing Sasuke Naruto finally felt was it was like to loose someone. It was a different sort of pain, one that caused agony without breaking the skin, and was slow to heal. After that moment on he found it hard to trust anyone or get attached to people. That's why he was having a hard time dealing with his feelings towards Temari, just like Sasuke she could be gone when he woke up.

"Are you alright you look worried," A sleepy voice mumbled.

Looking down at her he smiled, "No I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Temari reached up, running the palm of her hand across his spiky hair, before running her finger down his cheek, "About what?"

"About how cute you look right now."

Temari punched him in the arm

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his arm, trying to make her feel bad.

"For calling me cute, no one calls me cute," She glared at him a moment before reached up and pulled his face closer to hers, "And this is for the wonderful evening." She kissed him lightly at first, but soon deepened the kiss when she heard Naruto moan quietly under her touch.

Sure it was hard being this intimate with someone you didn't know, but it was for the good of the alliance. And if this worked out her brother would be more accepted in the village when the people there knew his sister was part of the reason for the peace. Plus it wasn't like Naruto was the ugliest guy in the village.

Gently she pushed him down on his back, while his hands traveled up the back of her shirt, fingers traced the curve of her spine, leaving goose bumps in there wake. Pulling back she looked down at him, his eyes were darker now, reflecting the small bit of desire he was trying to hide.

"You don't have to do this," Naruto whispered to her. He was about to speak again but she silence him with a kiss. He made no further protest after that.

Hours later Naruto lay breathless, sweat coating his brow causing his bangs to stick to his skin, one arm resting under his head while the other hand ran aimlessly up and down Temaris arm. Once again he felt horrible for what he had done but unlike last time it was not as awkward.

He had wanted to stop her, but this wonderful feeling that came over him when he was one with her was like an addiction. A powerful drug that surged through his veins, fogging his judgment and silencing his conscious. Already he had become familiar with the texture of her skin and the smell of her hair, enjoying how her side of the bed was already picking it up.

His eyes traveled around the room eventually resting on his wife, who was tracing her slender finger along the curves of his stomach.

"Can we ever learn to love each other?" Naruto asked.

The question hung thickly in the air. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he waited for the answer.

Temari opened her eyes drowsily, "I don't know, perhaps one day?" she replied without looking up, her voice was soft like the blanket that covered her.

Temari watched the hours go by on the clock, each click bringing her one second closer to a new day. She has heard Naruto fall asleep around an hour ago, his arm still draped loosely around her. She had been thinking about Narutos question. Staring blankly into the darkness of the room she thought about it and the more she thought about it the more uneasy she felt. What if they never learned to love one another, and this all blew up in there faces leaving an awful mess for both village leaders to clean up. Or what if they did eventually find love, would it be the love between a husband and a wife or merely the fake love of a bed partner. Eventually her head started to hurt and slow with the numbing feeling of sleep creeping up on her. Closing her eyes she let her dreams take her away from reality.

The katana sliced threw the air, droplets of water flying off the end in the process. It was early in the morning and mist was still hanging thickly on the ground resting on the grass causing the ground to be moist with dew. Naruto's skin was also covered in a layer of dew mixed with sweat that rolled down his face and bare chest. He swung the object gracefully in the air as if the sword was a part of his body, blocking and sparing with an invisible opponent. He practiced like this every Saturday morning to perfect his skills in the ancient art of sword fighting. Years ago he would have found it stupid to fight without using chakra, but in a way it held a simple beauty to it that he had now become to admire. The weight of the sword in his hands and the raw feeling of his body becoming one with it in an ongoing fight for survival. His sensei had told him that a ninja must be skilled in both using charka and his bare hands.

He watched as a bead of water slid off his sword, gently trickling off the sharp edge and over the intricate pattern of the blade created by the numerous folding of the metal during its forging.

The low sound of the wind rushing past the trees was the only sounds that filled the small clearing. Occasionally a bird would chirp to its neighbor, but most saved there energy on keeping warm.

"Nice moves, but would you be able to use them in a real battle," a female voice spoke behind him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Temari standing just on the edge of the clearing, resting on her fan.

"Why don't you come over and see," Naruto smirked back at her, sheathing the katana carefully back into its wooded holder. "But one rule no using charka."

Temari smiled mysteriously, "Alright your on, I have been wanting to stretch my muscles these last few days." She set down her fan against a nearby tree. Since she had first arrived she was curious in how powerful Naruto really was. True he would not be using his chakra, but it was still an idea. Her dark eyes watched as he set aside his sword and tightened his forehead protector, the dull sun shining off of its metal surface. He looked back as her and smiled before standing in a basic defensive position, digging his feet deep in the moist soil.

Mimicking him she also let her body rest in a defensive position, it had been years since she had fought without using chakra and it felt odd not to feel the power flowing threw her body. Her eyes watched as he approached her cautiously, his gentle face had turned into one of concentration. Trying to read his movements and next possible attack her eyes desperately tried to interpret what his eyes and face were hiding.

Without warning he struck, aiming for her stomach she easily blocked, and could tell he was holding back. Circling one another Temari bent low kicking his feat out, she almost had him but he was to fast and jumped, flipping himself back, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Not to bad," Temari said, regaining her stance.

"Right back at you," Naruto smiled. By this time the sun was high in the sky and had long melted away the mist, leaving the ground covered in water that sparkled in the light. Temari was finding it a little hard to concentrate, as she watched Naruto wearing only his black training pants, and headband, sweat and water running down his strong chest and stomach. And his eyes, how could she have not noticed how bright they were. Like two glowing orbs that held the color of the sky.

Before she could react he ran at her, kicking her legs out. She hit the ground hard, cursing herself all the while for letting her mind get distracted. Looking up she saw the blue sky, spotted with clouds, when suddenly a grinning face replaced her view. Naruto had pinned her down, and was looking quite pleased with himself for doing so. Determined not to be beaten she struggled against his hands that had her wrists pinned to the ground, knowing that he was to strong she wrapped her legs tightly around his back, trying to squeeze the air out of him. He flinched only a little, from the slight crushing pain on his ribs.

"I have you now there's nothing you can do," Naruto smiled. Giving up completely Temari released her hold, and slid her legs off his back. "Now what should I make you do for me since I won?"

Temari raised her eyebrow, if she was correct in how a guy thinks the battle was still not over. Raising her head off the ground she spoke breathily into his ear, "I can think of one thing." Her voice was low and unusually husky sounding. Letting her mouth rest against the shell of his ear she kissed him lightly. Immediately Naruto's grip loosened, and his body sunk lower onto her. His heart was beating faster against her chest and his breathing was coming out much slower now, as it passed over her neck like a hot wind.

Smiling inwardly she laughed at how men could be distracted so easily. Pushing herself up she knocked Naruto flat on his back, pinning him down easily with her legs and arms. The look on his face was priceless, confusion mingled together with shock.

"I win," she said simply.

Naruto smiled up at her, "I guess I should have said no fraternization as well along with the rules."

They walked back to there home, along a worn dirt path. Roots suck up out of the ground ready to catch any inattentive person as they walked.

"Your trees here are beautiful," Temari whispered almost to herself. Evergreens towered overtop like ancient building, there tops swaying in the breeze.

Naruto stopped and turned back, "You like trees?"

Temari looked down at the ground, "Every plant interests me. I love botany, and living in the sand you don't get much of a chance to look at anything living let alone plants. But here," she gestured around her, "I get to see and look at almost every plant I've read about."

Looking around Naruto scrunched up his face, "All I see are plants nothing more, they are what they are."

Temari bent down picking up a pine cone off the ground, she placed it in Naruto's hand, "This is from a Conifer or in more technical terms a gymnosperm."

Looking down at the cone Naruto brought it up to his face inspecting it over, "Still sounds like gibberish to me, you should talk to Sakura she and some other medic nins at the hospital are looking at a newly discovered plant. They think it has healing properties. They have a small green house in the back full of flowers and herbs I've never seen before. Maybe you could even help."

Taking the object from his hand Temari looked at it contemplating the question, "I'll talk to her, but I know more about fighting then healing."

Naturo hugged her tightly, "I'm sure you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Temari still couldn't believe his boy, he had been struck down so many times and ridiculed for what he was but he still managed to put on a smile and bring hope even to those hidden in the darkness of despair and uncertainty.

Both ate quikly, realizing that they had spent more time in the forest then planned on. Naruto said he had to go meet Sakura at the hospital for a while.

Temari stood in front of the only mirror in the bathroom fixing her hair, "Why do you need to see Sakura at the hospital!" she yelled over the sound of the running shower.

"Every few months I need to get tests done to make sure my chakra levels aren't getting to high," Naruto replied sticking his head out from behind the curtain, allowing steam to billow into the small bathroom fogging up the mirror.

"Thanks," Temari joked, as she cleared off the fog with a towel.

Naruto smiled back, "No problem."

Naruto always hated the smell of hospitals; they didn't smell like the clean he liked, more like sterile and musky. To put it honestly he hated hospitals all together, maybe it was because he couldn't even count the number of times he had woken up in one, staring groggily at the white tiled roof. The hospital was relatively quiet, a few nurses going about there business pushing trolleys full of bottles and vials. A few patients could be seen walking the corridors in there nightgown, shuffling across the shiny white floor with slippered feet.

Looking up Nartuo spotted the green sign that indicated Sakura's small office. The door was open, revealing a flustered looking Sakura quickly writing things down in her book while balancing a phone on her shoulder. She looked up and wave quickly to him as well as a big smile to Temari standing behind him.

Naruto looked over at the many diagrams Sakura had pinned up on her walls, pictures of every muscle in the body, every bone as well and a large diagram ripped at the corners with yellowing paper of every chakra path that ran all threw the body from head to toe.

Nartuo signaled Temari to come and stand beside him, "This is the diagram Sakura used to explain my condition. Each charka path is only so big, like a pipe that transfers water, these paths that charka take can grow and become larger over time but mine can't handle anymore. And just like a pipe under pressure from to much water it could spring a leek and damage my internal organs, central nervous system, even kill me."

She looked over at him, worry evident in her eyes, "But you will be alright, as long as you are careful?"

A toothily grin spread across his face, "Of course, I'm always careful."

Both turned around when they heard the sound of Sakura setting down the phone, "Alright you ready."

Naruto nodded, his face turning a little white, "Get the blood work over first, I hate that part so much. The needle and the feeling of it going in." he shook his body, "Gives me the creeps."

Temari watched as Naruto had to be poked and prodded with every instrument that the hospital owned. She knew about the demon sealed inside of him, but never did she think its chakra could harm his body. Even the thought of it made her feel a little upset.

"I've never seen him this happy before," A voice softly spoke behind her. Temari turned around and saw Sakura walking towards her, holding a clip board and a test tub of blood she was casually moving back and forth, delaying it from clotting.

"Well he doesn't look so pleased at the moment," Temari chuckled looking back towards her husband, his hands clutching onto the chair handles and his feet curling up.

Sakura waved the comment aside, "He always acts like this." She stood there a moment biting her lower lip. Temari could tell she was wanting to ask her something but was not sure if she should.

"You look like you want to ask me something?"

Sakura seemed a little taken back, and surprised at how obvious she had looked, "Well I was just wondering how things have been going. I know it's early in the relationship and all."

Temari smiled, "It's been good, I can't complain."

"You know I think you will be good for him, I can already see the man shining threw that still boyish face. He has been waiting all this time for someone like you to interrupt his life."

Temari's face turned red at the complement.

Naruto was casually walking down one of the many corridors of the hospital; he was busy picking at the cotton swab that had been taped to his arm, failing to notice that someone was blocking his way.

Looking up he gazed into cold white eyes. Naruto cursed loudly in his head, this was the last person he was wanting to meet up with. Especially in a public place.

Neji roughly grabbed his left hand; he studied the silver ring, looking on it in disgust like it was a piece of garbage. "So it seems the rumors around the village are true for once," His voice was neutral.

Yanking back his arm Naruto stepped forward looking the older ninja straight in the eye, "Yes they are, and if you don't mind I would like to get past." Naruto snapped back. He was a little surprised when Neji stepped back to let him pass.

"I take it the Sand whore is here with you," Neji's words came out slow and clear, each one dripping with sarcasm. He paused for a while allowing what he had said to burn in Naruto's ears. "Or do you keep her hidden away at home?"

"She is not a whore!" Naruto yelled, his voice bouncing off the cold white walls. "She is my wife, and I would rather be seen with her then you any day." He added his voice much calmer now. He was determined not to get egged on. He knew why Neji was doing this and had been waiting for it.

Neji sneered, "How can she be called that to you, she is of the sand. Can you so easily forget that they played a part in the death of our hokage? And what about Hinata and what you promised her? Or maybe you are able to ignore that small little fact while Temari's fucking you."

Within a split second Narutos fist was smashing into Neji's jaw, the sickening sound of bone colliding with bone filled the small hallway.

Skidding back Neji regained his composer; he wore a smile now. Happy to know he had accomplished what he had set out to do. "It seems you do hold some feeling for her. Or maybe it's just the convenience of lust that is keeping you with her," Spitting blood onto the floor he charged at the blond ninja, slamming him into the ground.

Naruto saw stars when the back of his head hit the ground, but didn't have time to react before Neji kicked him swiftly in the side and in the face.

"What the hell is going on!" a voice yelled out from the end of the hallway. Right away Naruto knew it was Sakura. He was happy she was here now. But was also worried knowing that Temari was probably right behind her.

_Please keep your moth shut Neji!_ Naruto prayed over and over again in his head.

"I was just having a little discussion with Naruto that's all," Neji replied as if the two had just been casually talking around the water cooler.

Sakura stormed up the Neji, her finger jabbing into his chest emphasizing every word "Get the hell out. And if you refuse I'll have your ass dragged out of here!"

"Don't worry I'm leaving, Naruto got the point of our little heart to heart," Neji walked past Naruto who was still lying on the floor, stepping aside to avoid the small pool of blood that had been collecting from Naruto broken nose.

Sakura had insisted Naruto stay at the hospital to be treated, but he had refused the offer saying he had enough of being in the cold building. Plus he didn't want to deal with the eventual questions Sakura was going to ask him.

Naruto took off his blood stained jacket, resting it on the counter in the kitchen. Turning on the tap he let it run cold before putting in the stopper. He knew Temari was watching him, she had stayed silent all the way back to the apartment but he was certain she was wanting to know what had happened.

"Naruto, are you ready to talk now?" she asked her voice unusually soft.

His eyes sank back to the sink, watching as the water splashed down sending droplets all over the counter. Placing the garment in the sink he shut off the water, letting the water soak the fabric, turning the water a light crimson.

His eyes closed as he felt her hands rest on his shoulders sending a shutter down his body when her fingers slid down his back eventually stopping at his waist so she could embrace him from behind. The two stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. The constant ticking of the kitchen clock alerted him of every painful second that passed. He could feel her head resting between his shoulder, and the heat of her body. Even with those reminders of her presence it felt as if all of the heavens and the wheeling stars were between them

"There is something I need to tell you," he replied managing to keep his voice neutral with an effort.

Taking her hands in his he sighed deeply, wondering if what he was about to say would break what little happiness he had with her into a million little pieces.

**And for those of you wondering how Temari knows Botany terms I read somewhere that her hobby is that. Dunno if its true but I added it anyway. Sorry for the long wait i'll try and get the next chaper up sooner.**


	5. How it was

Temari smiled at him weakly, her eyes showing how unsure and scared she was, of this sudden change of moods.

Naruto sighed deeply gathering air in his lungs and courage in his heart, "There is no simple way to put this so I'll just tell you straight out," Looking into her eyes caused his eyes to water, and he was forced to gaze at the ground to keep his voice stable. "Seven months ago I was engaged to Hinata, we had been going together for almost a year. She seemed so sure that this was the perfect life she had always wanted. Her constant talk about marriage made me feel guilty. I knew her father was expecting something from me, he knew Hinata was not a powerful ninja and Neji would not always be around to care for her. So I proposed, I could almost feel the happiness glowing off of her. Days later I was still waiting to feel that utter and complete feeling of happiness and peace that people call love. I tried with all my power but it just wasn't there. I knew it had been wrong to ask for her hand in marriage, and I felt horrible for doing it. People congratulated me all the time for marring into such a noble family. Making me feel worse, I avoided the whole thing by volunteering for missions whenever possible. As weeks passed I knew I couldn't just keep avoiding it, with a heavy heart I told her that I wasn't the one for her, that she needed and deserved better. Of course her family completely rejected me in every way, what little friendship I had with Neji was lost and most likely will never return. Her father raged at how a bastard child like me had the nerve to reject someone higher then himself, I tried to explain why I had done what I did, but I was only chased off there property and told never to return. A week later I was approached with the idea of an arranged marriage. Feeling as if I would never find love anyway I agreed to it."

Naruto looked up from the ground to see Teramri staring at him intently, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

Naruto grabbed her hands in his, "Please understand Temari, I only ended it because I felt nothing when I looked at her. I am not a man that jumps from woman to woman."

"How do I know you wont just end this at any moment, you already have no love for me what's stopping you? Or am I just a form of sympathy you take to your bed?" her words came out in a hiss, as she pushed his hands off of hers.

"Temari…" Naruto was about to finish his sentence but was silence with a punch in the face. He staggered back a bit, not totally surprised at her actions. Bending over he watched as fresh blood dripped from his nose and lip. The copper colored liquid slowly gathered on the wood floor. Naruto found himself staring into dark eyes, when a gentle hand raised his head, her eyes were shining with tears that she was stubbornly holding back.

Temari placed a wash cloth under his nose dabbing carefully as not to irritate the already swollen injury. "If you don't mind I would like to be alone for a while," She said simply, handing the cloth over to him.

Nodding Naruto closed the door. The cold night air hit him, catching his breath in his throat, and goose bumps to cover his exposed arms. Sliding down the door, he rested his head against the faded green wood. His eyes closed as his brain tried to process what had just happened. Tears started to flow from his eyes, before his brain even had time to react; it seemed his heart had figured it out first.

On the other side Temari finally let her tears fall now that he had gone. She didn't understand why this was upsetting her so much. It's not like he had cheated on her or anything, hell she didn't really feel love for him. Did she?

Dragging himself up off the ground with great difficulty, Naruto started to head downtown. Tears still staining his cheeks he kept to the shadows, and out of prying eyes. Houses came and when without him even noticing, his feet treaded threw puddles soaking his sandals. He didn't even feel how cold it was getting. His mind felt so hollow right now, all he wanted was to sleep and wake up to a perfect day with Temari beside him.

Suddenly he found himself standing outside a ruff looking building, its bright neon sign flashing red in the night. Naruto knew what this building was, and he couldn't help but laugh to himself that his feet had brought him here.

As soon as he pushed the old wooden door open the smell of smoke and strong alcohol filled his senses. The bar was oddly empty for a Saturday night, only a few men sat in a corner booth nursing there drinks only gazing up once to see who had entered before returning back to their conversation.

Music played low in the background, hanging and drifting on the smoky haze that almost cause Naruto to cough. Sliding his feet heavily on the worn wooden floor he sat at the back of the building in a booth that had a broken light, hiding most of him in shadows.

"What can I get you?" a woman asked bluntly.

"Umm, just get me a beer for now, thanks," Naruto replied picking away at a scratch on the table. He felt wrong being here but he had seen many people drink away pain and it seemed like a temporary relief. Sliding his head protector off he set it down on the table, running his hands threw his hair he closed his eyes, the sound of the sad song playing met his ears. So many times he had heard sad songs about love and hurt. But now he realized only when you felt that hurt could you really understand them.

Moments later he had finished half of his beer, he didn't even like the stuff but it sure tasted like the antidote for heartache at the moment. He knew he should have said something to Temari about he and Hinata, but at the time or the arrangement he never thought it wasn't important. It was in the past, what he had with Hinata was a wonderful memory nothing more.

Sighing deeply Naruto spun the now empty bottle on the sticky table, "Where the hell am I going to sleep tonight?" he thought out loud.

Walking out of the bar he stumbled down alleys that all looked the same to him in his current state. The streets were dead now; his only companion was a stray tabby that had followed him for a while before loosing interest and finding something in the trash more appealing. Walking to the stadium where he had competed years ago, he climbed up the side and dropped down onto one of the seats, looking around at the empty stadium to make sure no one was there he jumped down into the arena itself. It was covered in puddles and most of the ground was slippery with mud. He always would go here when he was younger; it was the only place within the town's limits that the stars were not drowned out by the street lights.

Laying in the middle of the worn ground on a patch of grass, Naruto looked up at the sky, it was clear the moon bathing the arena in a pail glow silueting the half dead trees. His head was spinning a little from the alcohol, but it did give him some distraction of his situation. A strong gust of air blew threw the arena, singing its low song as it rushed past what few trees stilled lived there, before biting Naruto's face with cold. His head felt thick, almost like he was underwater, like he was drowning.

Ignoring the wind, and his thick head, his eyes followed the many patters of the stars, each one sparkling like a drop of water caught in the sun.

_How I envy the stars, they never have to worry about being alone. Each night they come out and find the exact same star shining next to them._

Slumped lazily on the windowsill Teamri busied herself watching what few people still lingered outside. Her mind had been running in circles like some stupid dog chasing its tail. Naruto had been gone for the past five hours and she was starting to get a little worried. At first she promised herself that she wouldn't go looking for him, but now that the anger had worn off that promise was getting harder and harder to keep.

A chill ran threw her skin, closing her eyes she could almost feel the warmth of his body pressed against her and the smell of his skin as his arms would wrap around her protectively.

The more she thought about it the stupider it seemed for her to be angry with him. It wasn't like he had run off with some other woman. She was just a little upset that he had not told her this right away, who knows maybe he was scared to tell her knowing that she would get angry and possibly ruining the marriage right away.

A sudden crack of lighting filled the sky jarring her out of her thoughts. In her country this was a warning for possible fires. How many nights when she was a child had she listened to the sound of low thunder roiling across the endless sand taunting the inhabitants of the land with the promise of rain, but only leaving bush fires from numerous lightning strikes.

Closing her eyes she tried to sleep hoping everything would be over by morning.

Naruto's head shot up quickly when he saw lightning flash across the sky, like nature was setting of her own fireworks. Sighing heavily he got up slowly knowing he was going to have to find a place to sleep tonight.

The sound of gravel crunching under a foot caught his attention; scanning the shadows a form of a person could be seen. Slowly they started to walk towards him, their body and face materializing in the light.

Gasping Naruto watched as Hinata stepped forward her head slightly down, but her eyes still meeting his.

"I heard what Neji did," she said her voice so soft it could have been carried away by the wind. "And I'm here to apologize for his actions; he still gets hot headed sometimes."

Walking over to her Naruto lowered his head so he could look her straight in the eye, "How did you know to find me here?"

Avoiding his keen gaze she fiddled with the buttons of her jacket, "I always saw you go here when you were younger and upset about something, so it only seemed logical that I look here first."

Nodding Naruto accepted her answer, silence took the stadium ground in an uncomfortable quiet. The wind again blew, allowing natures hands to mold it into a low howl, it moaned across the rooftops of the arena, whipping Hinata's cloak like a banner driving thin clouds across the sky blocking the stars.

"Hinata I would have told you, it was not my intentions for you to find out threw gossip," Naruto spoke suddenly not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"It's alright, I know how people are they always poison words to make them sound worse then they are."

A small bit of relief flooded over Naruto now that he knew Hinata was not angry, but looking at her he could tell she had come other then to apologize for her cousin.

"I remember what you told me," Hinata said barely loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Told you what?" Naruto questioned his interest clearly evident in his voice.

Hinata looked down at the ground, finding it easier to speak to a clump of grass rather then him, "The day you ended it between us."

The breath in Naruto's throat got caught suddenly, making him feel like he couldn't breath. That sick feeling washed over him again just like that day was happening all over again.

"You told me you were not going anywhere. And you were only happy that I wouldn't get dragged there with you."

Looking at her head bent low he could almost hear his own voice as he said those words, and the soft sounds of her sobs silencing the sound of her heart breaking into pieces. The inevitable tide of guilt creped once more about his ankles. Enough to throw him slightly off balance, but not to drag him under.

Her white eyes shot up suddenly catching his blue ones and holding them, "But I look at you now and see the man I always knew was there. And it makes me sad not to be the woman who found that man."

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto whispered, his cold hands reached out and held her tightly "Its not that were bad together were just better off apart. Even though it never worked I still feel love for you, you know that right?"

A blush spread across her face, much like the first time he had kissed her. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Tears slowly formed and ran across her pale porcelain like cheek.

Reaching up he wiped away the tear with his thumb, "Don't cry, one tear can drown an entire world. Plus Neji would hate me more knowing that I made you cry again."

Laughing softly Hinata covered his hand with her own; a slight tingle ran down Narutos arm at the reminder of how soft her skin was. "Don't worry Neji will not bother you again I already spoke with him."

"I appreciate that," Naruto replied, sliding his rough calloused hand down her silk like cheek.

With sad eyes Hinata gently dragged his hand to rest on his chest and with shaking fingers let him go, "Go to her Naruto, it's to cold a night to be alone."

Smiling back at her weakly he took off, the shadows swallowing him up into the night.

This chapter was so freaking hard to write and I don't think its very good and its short to! Oh well hope next one is better.


	6. Confessions

It had been a quick downfall of rain that only lasted long enough to drench Naruto. His clothing stuck to his cold skin uncomfortably. It was almost four in the morning when he finally reached his home. The same old door greeted him, along with the gash; he just prayed Temari was still behind that door to hear him out.

It took him almost a minute to open the door as he fumbled with the keys in his shaking hands. When he did manage to open the door the dull light of the table lamp greeted him, along with Temari who had fallen asleep on the couch, a thin blanket covered her still clothed body. As Naruto slowly approached, he knew she had been crying most of the night, dried tears could be easily seen on her cheeks.

He let his tired body slump on the floor, his back resting against the worn fabric of the couch. Looking up he could see her sleeping face, she looked to calm right now to wake up. Deciding to wait Naruto looked out the window at the still dark sky, his body shaking every now and again in a desperate attempt to stay warm. He watched as sun slowly bit away at the dark piece by piece, his only company the sound of a lone bird chirping, and the soft lull of Temari sleeping.

The sun was just starting to splash color across the sky when he finally gave into pure exhaustion and fell asleep. But when he woke a few hours later, he wasn't surprised that his back and neck ached from sleeping sitting up but he wasn't expecting to wake in the arms of his wife.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," She said sleepily.

Naruto gazed at her in amazement, walking through that door last night he was expecting to be yelled at even rejected, not to be in the arms of the one he had hurt.

"Temari I'm…" he never had a chance to finish before one delicate finger was placed on his lips.

Shaking her head she continued, "It's to much work to stay angry, plus I'm too tired to talk right now."

Smiling Naruto accepted that this must be her way of forgiving people. He let his cold finger run along her face. She flinched at the coldness of his skin, covering her hand over his she let her warmth seep into his chilled skin. Holding her tighter he let his eyes drift closed again.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. They came and went, rose and fell, like the coming and going of breath and just as easily and thoughtlessly forgotten. Naruto was gone most of the time on missions or teaching the odd class at the academy, while Temari was getting settled in her new position as team leader of a young group of genin.

Temari was quickly becoming accustomed to living in the leaf, as well adjusting the cold weather that winter was bringing on.

The days were much shorter now, the night leaving a layer of frost on the now brown and hibernating plants. Even the sun provided little warmth now, leaving the residence of Kohona looking for heavier clothing to keep away the chill.

One night as she watched Naruto carefully cleaning his sword did she truly wonder why her temper got the best of her that night. Truthfully going into this arrangement she could have cared less if he had been involved with someone else.

She watched him intently as the cloth slid down the blade, his blue eyes inspecting his work carefully. The table lamp reflected light that danced on the walls as he moved the blade, watching for nick or possible scratches in the steel. Looking up at her he smiled, sheathing his katana he motioned for her to come sit.

"So did you enjoy your mission today?" Naruto asked, pulling her down towards him so he could maraud her neck with his mouth.

"Oh yes supervising leaf raking for an old lady is very exciting. I had to get after them three times for smacking one another with the rakes."

She could feel Naruto's mouth curl into a smile against her skin, "How childish," he whispered trying to suppress his laughter before trailing his lips up to her mouth.

Catching his eyes with her own she held them, "I thought about you a lot today." She confessed averting her eyes to his chest, letting her finger follow.

She could feel his chest rise as he let out a low chuckle, "Really? I only thought of you once today," he replied matter of factly.

Looking up she glared at him. How dare he make a joke now? He knew how hard it was for her to express her feelings.

His smile grew wider seeing the angry expression spread across her face, "But then again you never left." silencing his wife's offended exclamation with a kiss he moved lower down her neck, his mouth melting into her skin, leaving her trying desperately to suppress a moan.

Again catching his mouth with her own she leaned back, dragging him down with her onto the floor. Naruto was swift to cup a hand along the delicate small of her back, levering her fully on to the floor and grinning charmingly down at her as he pulled away. The cold wood sent shivers down her body, shivers that were easily forgotten as she felt his strong hand slide into her hair, tangling his fingers in her unruly golden locks.

Reaching up, her hand easily undid his jacket, sliding her small hands up his chest; she felt his weight press harder against her as he slid a knee between her legs.

Just as he was about to toss his now very annoying jacket to the side the sound of the phone interrupted, sending its shrill noise into the air.

Growling in frustration Naruto lowered his head against her chest, praying the cursed noise would stop. Unfortunately it persisted on, until neither could take it any longer.

Snatching up the phone with more force then was needed Naruto growled into the phone, "Hello?" he asked his voice a little gruff sounding.

Temari lay patiently on the floor one arm braced behind her head to give her the extra leverage to watch Naruto as he tried to get rid of the distraction.

"Oh I see? Is there a reason why she wants to meet with us? Alright then we will be there." Naruto hung up the phone, his voice had changed from frustrated to concerned.

Seeing his change in mood Temari got up and walked over to him, "What is it?" she asked.

"Tsunade wished to speak with both of us tomorrow," Naruto replied his voice sounding calm and neural. But looking into his eyes Temari could see that he was worried.

"What could it be she wants?" Temari asked.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "I'm sure its nothing, probably just a message from your brothers. It has been a month since they last saw you."

"Maybe it's something serious?" Temari suggested.

Naruto waved the objection away with a gesture of his hand, "Don't worry about granny Tsunade."

Temari nodded accepting the possible reason but still she wasn't reassured. "Your right I'm sure its nothing," she repeated her words sounding hollow even to her ears but it felt better saying them over.

* * *

Naruto stood outside of the school waiting for Temari to return from her mission. All day he found it hard to concentrate, normally things never got to him. Dealing with the present was his way of things, the future always managed to sort itself out whether it be by chance or fate. This time it was different it wasn't only about him, Temari was involved as well. Blowing hot air into his cupped hands he looked up at the trees, being forced to squint as the sun shone brightly through the now changing leaves, making them look as if they were on fire.

The couple walked in silence, both to caught up in thought to form words to one another. The office was empty except for Tsunade standing idly by the window. Looking as if she hadn't noticed them she sighed deeply.

"Thank you for coming, please sit," she turned around and gestured to the two worn chair.

Naruto felt his stomach drop when the back of the chair touched him, never had he felt this nervous.

"I have some good news for you both, it seems that the Sand is willing to keep up with the alliance," Tsunade casually spoke as she sat down on her large green chair.

"You wanted to tell us that?" Naruto questioned, his tone sounding a little annoyed at being worked up for nothing.

Tsunade smiled weakly catching Naruto's undertone, "No, it's that we have both agreed to end this marriage. A child has not been conceived yet so naturally the Sand as well as the Leaf wishes to format a better means of alliance. Temari's brothers will be coming to pick her up in two days."

Pens and paper flew as Naruto slammed his fist down on the table, he was standing now, rage flickering in his normally calm eyes, "How dare you play around with peoples lives, first it's marry this person now its divorce them? I knew I was going to be part of your little politics but this is taking it too far!"

Temari looked over in shock at Narutos reaction, sure she was upset about being used, but now they were both free from the commitment of making a marriage work.

"Please Naruto, lower your voice," Tsunade spat back. "I thought for sure you would be relieved about this."

Naruto glared back at her, "Well I guess you were wrong," he replied simply as he started to leave the office. He ignored Tsunade calling him as her voice echoed down the hallway. He was too angry to deal with this at the moment.

Temari only watched as Naruto stormed out, turning back she saw a very upset Hokage, "I'll go talk to him."

"If you wish, something set him off about this new deal and I doubt he will tell me. Maybe you can get it out of him," she replied, turning around in her chair she watched as Naruto headed out of the building making his way in the direction of the forest.

It was very late in the evening when Temari finally found Naruto curled up on a fallen tree log, his head resting against his bent knees.

Walking across the now frost covered grass Temari asked timidly, "Mind if I join you?" she questioned. Being met with an inaudible grunt she took it for a yes and climbed over the fallen tree.

Naruto never acknowledge her when she sat beside him, looking over at his pale glowing face he seemed tired and his eyes looked older. Temari knew that this was just another blow to him from his village, he was a person who had always relied only on himself, he walked that road. Always hopeful. And if not hopeful, then determinedly.

"How could they do this," he suddenly spoke, his words leaving his mouth in a warm mist that melted away in the cold night.

"They are doing this for us," Temari replied her voice soft and calm.

Snorting in disagreement Naruto turned to her, his blue eyes catching the darkness of the sky making them look darker. "How are they making this better for us?"

"Are you crazy for asking that? Once they end this we will never have to worry about pleasing our villages, or living up to the set expectations. Honestly I don't know why you are so upset about this," watching curiously Temari noticed that she had upset him. He no longer looked in her direction, pretending to be occupied with kicking around a small rock out of the ground he fell silent once again.

Placing an arm around him she spoke quietly into his ear, "You will be free now."

"I will never be free," he replied his voice dripping with sadness and pain.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Temari questioned thinking that maybe he was just fooling around.

He turned to face her, his shining eyes holding back tears that wanted to fall at any moment, and with a soft low tone a tone only meant for her to hear and no one else he spoke, "Because I have fallen in love with you Temari."

"Please don't say that, it will only make things harder," Temari muttered back.

Naruto grabbed her shaking hands covering them with his own, "While our lives seemed to be falling apart I found myself falling in love with you, is that so wrong?"

Temari was lost for words, her insides felt like they were filled with butterflies.

"I wish I could just ignore this and continue on but in my world there is only you, and I can't stand to loose anyone close to me again," his last few words were shaky and unsteady, he wished to say more but he didn't trust his voice.

Hugging him tightly she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She wanted, pleaded, begged not to care, but honestly she was getting closer and closer to this man, letting down her guard was something she was taught never to do. Feelings were far more dangerous then any poison known to man, they had the ability to break the strongest warrior down to nothing. And love was the strongest of them all; loving someone is giving them the ability to destroy you, and trusting them not to.

"I've been keeping this locked away, but every time we kissed I felt a little piece of it breaking free. And I had to tell you before they took you away," Naruto mumbled into her hair as he held onto her closer, never wanting to let go.

"Why Naruto? Why?" she questioned feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"Because I know all the wonderful things that make you who you are, and I will never forget them." He replied simply.

Pulling him away enough to look into his face she kissed him, he responded immediately with as much passion if not more. At that very moment she felt her defenses crumbled into dust, every guard or alarm that had been carefully set up faltered, as if they had been nothing but fragile leaves in the chill autumn breeze. Breaking the kiss Temari whispered to him, "I love you to Naruto."

Smiling broadly Naruto caught her mouth again with his; molding her lips into his own he ran his hand up to cup her face. Temari could easily feel the need in Naruto's touches and she would not deny him.

With cold almost numb finger she undid his jacket; sliding her small hands into his loose clothing he moaned her name softly. The next thing she knew he had set her down on the ground his body weighing hers wonderfully down into the soft grass.

Shrugging his unwanted jacket to the side Naruto returned his attention on her, kissing her neck his lips melted into her like ice on a hot summer's day. Tangling her hands into his golden tresses she brought his mouth to hers again, needing to feel his lips against hers once again. So many emotions were swirling between them love sadness and everything in between. Both of their breaths now coming out in great puffs of mist, as their chests rose and fell sucking in air that suddenly felt heavy.

Naruto slowly slid off her clothing leaving her completely exposed to the nigh air; she shivered violently as goose bumps covered her body. Seeing her discomfort Naruto lowered his bare chest against hers and concentrated his chakra so it flowed into her in the form of heat.

Gasping at this new sensation Temari closed her eyes, she had heard of ninja's exchanging chakra but she doubted it normally felt this good. Desperately she wanted him to take her, but unfortunately he had caught on to her need long ago and was enjoying himself by teasing her. Kissing her stomach lightly she trailed his way up her body one agonizingly wonderful kiss after another. His breath was so warm against her skin, as his mouth moved ever so slowly closer to her lips; she wanted him so badly she could almost taste him. When he finally did reach her face he kissed her softy.

"Temari, in two days we will no longer be husband and wife, so I ask you this right now. No politics involved. Will you marry me?" his voice sounded so beautiful as it left his mouth, those perfect words dancing and gliding on the cool autumn air, reaching her ears like a wonderful song.

Running her hand down the side of his gentle face and allowing him to kiss the soft palms of her hand as she did so, she replied, "Yes,"

That night when he took her she felt once again case in the form of a virgin; this night was how it should have been that first time. There bodies moved together as one, like a dance that was older then time but still all so new to them.

* * *

**This last part may be changed later on but I didn't really feel like doing that right now, and just to let you know this isn't the end there will be another chap up after this.**


	7. Author note

Hello to all the people who have read this story. I'm sorry to say that I will not be adding another chapter to this story because I have no time to write one, and I think that it ends well how it is now. The ending I was planning on having was going to be a very sad one but I decided to keep it happy if anyone wants to know how I was going to end it you can e-mail or something. Thanks again for reading this and sorry for the wait. Hope to maybe write again but this will probably be the last of the stories I will be putting up for at least a year.

Redlion


	8. Ending

**Ok since I got alot of e-mails asking about the ending i'll put this up.**

How the story was going to end was that Naruto was called out on a mission, hearing this Temari insisted on going with him. But Naruto told her that she needed to stay in the village and that by no means would she be coming with him.

Temari of course was angry that he didn't let her go on a mission with him. While sitting at home Sakura frantically knocks on her door. Upon opening Temari is informed that Naruto had been badly injured during the fight and to save the others in the mission was forced to release the fox demon leaving him mortally wounded.

Once at the hospital she is told that he will die within a few hours.

**This is what small part I did write of the story**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Memories of storms and dreams**

"Why didn't you let me go with you? I could have helped." Temari whispered, running her hand gently across his pale skin.

Shaking his head weakly Naruto replied his voice hoarse, and quiet, "If I did that I would have risked not only your life, but another as well."

Looking down on him with a puzzled gaze she watched as he reached up and slid his palm and shaking fingers across her stomach so soft it felt like a breeze ruffling her clothing.

Gradual understanding crept into her eyes, but she simply put her hands over his, words lost in all the emotions running through her body.

A small smile formed on his still handsome face, "Our child will be beautiful."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you knew?" She questioned, her voice out of some miracle stayed flat.

Naruto closed his eyes; his breath coming out it ragged gasps, "I don't know why, I'm sorry."

Hugging him tightly her tears flowed freely now down her face, she didn't care who saw her now, his fingers caught her hand and he smiled at her, lazily opening his eyes he kissed the knuckles of her hand, all the while looking into her eyes. When he finished he stroked back a wayward lock of her straw-colored hair

"I love you," he whispered, his words caressing her skin like a breeze. It sounded so beautiful, but inside she knew that he was telling her he was dying.

She wanted him to live. Desperately, heedlessly, impossibly, she wanted him to live. But he calmly silenced her protests by gently running his hands through her hair, silently telling her that the only way he suffered was in the knowledge that soon he would be without her. Tears formed in her eyes again knowing that he would not live to see the color of his child's eyes.

In the end he did not linger, just as the sun was creeping its way over the horizon he left her. His once sky blue eyes glazing over like ice over water, his last breath cut off by death, no longer would she feel his soft words on the back of her neck as they lay together in the darkness of their bedroom or feel the love in his touch. Temari had seen many people die in her life but he was the first who actually made her think about the irony of life itself. It's so hard to live and keep on living, but in the end dying is a ridiculously easy affair when it comes right down to it. It's moving on that's hard.

If only she had known she would have savoured that last kiss, that last embrace, that last time he told her he loved her, but you're never prepared for the day that will change your life forever.

When someone you love dies, you don't lose them all at once. You lose them in pieces over time, like how the mail bearing his name stopped coming. Being replaced by cards of grievance. Next was how his sent slowly faded away, from the closet and the bed and eventually it was gone forever. How she hated that the most, the first week after he died she would stay up late crying hugging his pillow, and waking up to the smell of a forest just after it rained but quickly realizing it wasn't him, but now not even that would bring her comfort. She missed everything about Naruto but one thing that scared her the most was forgetting his smile, and the sound his laugher made as it danced on the cold wind. Hushing her unhappiness with a grin.

She knew that for now he was in a place that would be denied to her. Or perhaps always denied to her.

Rubbing her stomach gently she couldn't help but smile knowing that, that night he had left a small piece of himself with her, that one day would have his eyes and her smile.

And to let you know they would have had a baby girl.


End file.
